Damon D. Draco
Damon Draco (デイモンドラコ Deimon Dorako) is a very famous Bishokuya of the New Generation being known to be one of Five Gourmet Overlords. He comes from an unknown island in the Human World. What makes him even more famous is his unique and powerful ability to generate and manipulate solar energy which is called as Heliokinesis. Damon's has many dreams such as reaching the Gourmet World, obtaining the rest of the items he needs to then complete his Full Course Menu. He is greatly known by his alias Titan Helios due to his use on his previously mentioned ability to control Solar Energy what he has great mastery over. Appearance Damon is a young man in his 25 who has black hair and black eyes, tan skin and a a very muscular body. He is shown to have two tattos unto himself, he wears an Mustache Skull which meaning is unknown and another one which is on his upper left bicep being an written "ASCE". Sometimes he even wears a yellow open shirt alongside his dark-blue bag. Damon wore an open-front shirt until he did his trademark's tattoo. He wears black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" ;in tritube to Age of Gourmet; on the silver buckle over his right hip. On Damon's left arm, he wears a blue pearl and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, and an orange guard. He is considered very handsome by girls out there. Damon has a unique tattoo on his left arm. This tattoo spell out the name "ASCE" ;the "S" is a tribute to the word Slicer which comes from the creature Ursa Slicer. While the origin behind this tattoo was unknown at first, it was later revealed that Damon had gotten this tattoo as a staple to show that he was one of the Five Gourmet Overlords. The "A" is an certain tribute to the most powerful Bishokuya ever Acacia. The representation of "C" is a reference to Cell from the Gourmet Cells. The "E", however, its a mistake, it was meant to be an "F" as it would represent the word Food, but something yet unknown happened and the E was put. He weas a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue faces, one being happy and the other being sad, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull. Personality Damon is shown as a very polite, intelligent and gluttonous man that has an great instinct alongisde his enthusiastic behavior. One trait Damon has is that he eats too much what led the others to say he has a stomach without a bottom, this is a proof to his like on partying as he doesn't stop eating. His like for parties is so big that he offenly mistakes any place for a restaurant, since according to him any place with a good scent is a restaurant where people eat of course, this however doesn't change the fact that if he is indeed on a real restaurant he forgets to pay the waiter and leaves the place. He has shown another strange trait, while eating or talking with someone Damon may fall asleep in any random place, this leds people around him to wonder if he had died of eating too much or because he had choked. He also tends to sleep when people are telling him something important or telling him about a history. Damon is shown to possess several other traits that are exclusive to him; specifically, when he calls somebody when he doesn't acknowledge their name, he tends to refer to them as 'dude', 'uncle' or 'man' putting a word related to person before, such example is when he first meet Deker, he calls him 'Pink-Dude'. Interestingly enough, it has been shown that Damon's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's when fighting, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks; essentially fighting like a savage against his foes, taking them by surprise using his enhanced strength. He also seems to be very lax, but despite this, he fights his hardest, those are threats he keeps te rest of his life. He also states that he will be never going back down on a fight, stating he would never run from whatever beast or opponent he faces, saying that if he run away he would later regret, he didn't even care if he died as long as he did an good battle, with that he finally says he won't live with regrets. All of those traits can surprisingly attract many women to him as many woman fall in love for him during his adventures even though he doesn't realize. History Full Course Menu Abilities and Powers Hunting Method Solar Energy Generation Upon eating the meat from an certain beast from the Gourmet World given to him at a young age, Damon had acquired Gourmet Cells which had given him the ability to manipulate and control Solar Energy which is a mixture of heat and light, since he got them when he was young he had enough time to nearly master all of his techniques.When Damon uses his Gourmet Cells, they produce molecular hydrogen, a chemical element that is able to emmit solar energy. Damon is able to emit the solar energy from several parts of his body, just one or from his entire body, he is then able to manipulate it in several ways. He is able to send waves made of solar energy out of his palms and with his closed fists Damon sends an massive wave of energy with a good destructive power, said power can dry an lake, additionaly he is able to send energy as he was cutting the wind with his hands as it sends solar slashes to hit the target. Damon can concentrates several particles of solar energy in his hands or fingers, then he throws said energy making it explode like a grenade burning the opponent and temporarily blinding them, the other method is that Damon approaches the enemy while holding the energy in his fingers and them he makes it shine brightly to blind and burn the opponent, this one is more effective on one-versus-one fights. Damon can literally ignites his lower body with solar energy particles then making a type of fire-light rocket which he can uses to fly to desired locations or tackle his opponents with high speed and strength, finally by turning all of his body to solar energy he can flies, attack, blind and burn his opponents by touch as well as travelling with a excessive speed. Damon is finally able to make certain objects by concentrating his hydrogen particles to form solar energy and shape them to make various different forms such as shining forks, shining knifes, shining swords and spears, with this he is able to hold them to use as close range combat, or increase their standard size and throw it using them to long range combat. Physical Prowess Superhuman Strength Superhuman Endurance Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Damon has the ability to use said Intimidation, being able to manifest a being that can provoke and even interact with his opponent while he is fighting. Damon’s Intimidation is something very interesting as it is a creation due to eating the meat of the Hitei; it based itself of the power of said creature. His intimidation is a large savage looking creature. This creature has dark skin and yellow eyes, giving it a hungry look as it grins at its prey. It also has red and white fur and hair covering its entire body; the creature seems to have golden jewels implanted into its shoulder, giving it a strange look when first seen, but it later adds to the intimidation factor. As mentioned before, Damon is able to use his intimation to manifest and interact with the world, a skill that is very useful in battle. Damon has done this when he was fighting against a strong beast, making his intimidation come out and use it’s claws to pierce the beast’s hide. Quote Trivia *He is based off Portgas D. Ace from the One Piece Series. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Main Character Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Bishokutaikun